Not your geek anymore
by FinchelandMonchele4ever
Summary: After having a tough, years of high school, Ally is finally done with College, on the way to her sisters wedding. But only to find out shes stuck with the boy who made her highschool, years bad, But after him seeing the hot new Ally, he finds himself extremely attracted to her. He wants her, can he convince her he changed or can he persuade her with his always had hottie charm!
1. Chapter 1

**SO Guys, I hope you like this, I don't know, still kind of considering, it was just an idea!**

**ALLYS POV**

**After graduating things get frustrating. I loved college, unlike High school. I was so a geek, in High school. Glasses and braces, you get picture right? But it was mainly because of this boy and this girl, Austin Moon, and Kira Starr. **

**I mean they teased me beat me up and all.**

**But things change. I got hot over the past 3 years. I lost my glasses, and braces, had long wavy brown hair, big brown eyes, I wasn't that tall, I was hot!**

**I know that's bragging, but if you were me, in high school you would be the same way trust me!**

**Ugh, but anyway, I dreaded today because I had to take a plane, to California, to my sister's wedding. I was going to be her maid of honor. She was marrying some guy named, Riker Lynch. I saw a pic, he hot! **

**But I have a Boyfriend. Dallas, he is so hot!**

**But unfortunately, he couldn't come, which is kind of good, because I have to walk down the aisle with Riker's best man, his best bro.! I don't know his name! Like what?**

**As I boarded the plane, I sat quietly in the corner, waiting for the plane to leave and arrive.**

**AUSTINS POV**

**So like, just got done with college, going to my bros wedding, Riker Lynch. Yeah, we have different last names. I hate graduating, I mean college was awesome! Just like High School.**

**High school was my kingdom, I mean I was popular, beat up geeks with my ex girlfriend, Kira. But there was one little geek I picked on specifically. Ally Dawson, an real ugly geek! Like whoa!**

**Anyway, my brothers marrying some girl, Vanessa Marano. I don't know, if she's hot or not, but Riker usually has good taste. **

**At a time like this, I am glad, I only live 4 hours from California, don't have to take no plane. Hate 'em. **

**I was about 20 minutes away. I was glad to be home. **

**ALLYS POV**

**As I exited the plane, I saw my sister waiting for me. As I walked to her, she showed to no expression, of seeing me for the first time in four years.**

"**Hey, Vanessa!" I said in her face. She looked at me confused and said harshly, "Do I know you?" "Vanessa, it's me Ally, your little sister!" I practically screamed in her face. **

"**OMG, Ally, you have grown so much! Oh, my god! I can't believe it! You're so pretty!" She said hugging me tightly.**

"**Thanks, Vanessa, have I changed that much?" I asked, "Totally" She responded as she helped get my bags to her silver Porsche. Have I mentioned apparently Riker's family is loaded. **

**As we drove down, a row of stone mansions, I said, "So are we staying, at his house until we go to the mansion for the wedding tomorrow?" She nodded, as we pulled in to a white stone house, that looked about four stories high. **

"**Damn, that's a big house, and has his best man arrived, because I want to meet who I am walking down the aisle with tomorrow, and today!" I said smiling at Vanessa. "Yes, he is here, damn Ally calm the hell down!" She said laughing. **

**As we entered the house, I smelled the food, which made me realize, it was almost lunch time. **

"**Hey Riker, come and meet Ally!" Vanessa yelled throughout the house. I saw a blonde running down the stairs, with a smile on his face. **

"**Hey, I am Riker!" He said shaking my hand. "Ally," I said smiling. "Hold on I wanted you to meet my best man," Riker said smiling. **

"**Bro come down, now!" Riker practically screamed. "Okay" Yelled a familiar voice. But now clear enough for me to know. I saw another blonde running down the stairs, in tight jeans, with a low v neck, and then I realized who it was. Austin Moon.**

**But apparently he didn't know who he was. "Hold on, me and Riker, will right back, communicate!" Vanessa said smiling as they trailed off. "Sup, I'm Austin" Austin said smiling.**

**AUSTINS POV**

**Well I knew, his fiancé was hot, but her sister was smoking. Like woah, someone call the fire department. I tried charming her but apparently it didn't work.**

"**As, if Moon, what the hell?" She snapped. From the way she said it, I instantly realized it was Ally, the geek who I used to pick on. Well, she got hot, in three years. **

"**Dawson, I'll be damned!" I said rolling my eyes, and she put her hands out on hips. **

**ALLYS POV**  
** I couldn't believe it was Austin, oh my God!**

"**Damn Dawson, how did you get so damn hot?" He asked winking. "I don't know Moon, but I guess something's never change, I said looking him up and down, still was a jerk, but fine as hell.**

"**Hey you guys, meet?" Riker asked. "Brother please, I went to school with Ally. We didn't click that good" Austin said punching his brother in the arm. **

"**Oh," Riker said as Vanessa look shocked. "Well I am sure, Ally will survive, for the weekend, it's not like y'all are becoming family!" Vanessa said smiling at me. I nodded and smiled at Austin, he blushed lightly.**

**After being showed to my room which was right next to Austin's. Guess what, Austin can come into my room, by walking through the closet. Great, right? Not really, I mean who knows what he will do.**

**I sat on my, bed and laid back. Ugh, I thought this would be fun. **

**After dinner, I changed into my pajama's, but that's when Austin walked in, while I had just a bra and underwear on. I shrieked as he just stood staring at my body. "Austin, get out!" I said. "Oh, my God, Ally I have seen a girl, a lot more revealed than that don't freak out, your body's hot, I'd totally do it." He said winking at me as he walked out.**

**I stood with my mouth wide open. I stomped off and got my tank top, and shorts on, and sat on my bed. I wished Dallas, was here right now so maybe Austin would back off. **

**Though was kind of cute, okay hot. I mean I ain't saying if Austin tried to hookup, I would stop him. **

**Rumor had it, Austin's an excellent kisser, and that sounds good. **

**I got off my bed, and went out, and walked down stairs, to see Vanessa sitting on the couch, alone. She smiled as I sat beside her. **

"**I heard Austin walked in on you, while you had a bra and panties on." Vanessa said, as I turned bright red. **

"**Yeah, he did, and just stared at me!" I said laughing. "Well it's clear, he wants to hookup!" Vanessa said smiling as I blushed once again. **

**After talking to Vanessa, I walked back upstairs, as Austin walked out of his bedroom shirtless. I couldn't help but stare at his ripped abs, and muscles. "Like what you see?" Austin asked snapping me from my admiring. **

"**I wasn't looking at you" I snapped, smirking. **

"**Yeah, "right", sure you wouldn't" He said quotating his fingers at right. **

**I glared at him, and went into my bedroom, as he followed, and sat on my bed, and laid back. "You know, Dawson, we should hookup sometime!" He said laughing. "I have a boyfriend!" I said throwing a pillow at him.**

"**So if you didn't have a boyfriend, you would hookup with me?" Austin asked winking at me.**

**I felt myself blush at his question. He smiled at, sarcastically, and walked through, the closet, letting his fingers brush my body, as he did. I felt shivers run down my spine. **


	2. Chapter 2: Its hard not to stare!

ALLY POV

I felt the sun shining in waking me up. I heard laughter from downstairs. Wow, one day before the wedding, and everyone was jolly! Hell, if it was me, I'd be nervous!

I got up putting on a black lacy bra, a white tank top, a short white skirt and black pumps. I put my makeup on and went downstairs. I saw Vanessa look up from the TV. She smiled and said, "Hey since it's really hot we are going to the beach even though the wedding is tomorrow, just like a couple of hours! Wanna come?". I smiled at her, I couldn't say no. So I responded, "Yeah sure let me go pack!" .

I went upstairs and grabbed my black bikini with silver stripes with ruffles. I put what I had back on over it and took suntanning lotion. As I ran downstairs, I heard Austin say, "Whatever dude! Is Ally going to the beach with us?".

I groaned, why didn't Vanessa tell me that Austin was going. He was a flirt machine. I mean it didn't bother me, but he was so desperate!

I walked downstairs, and said, "Yes. I am going Austin!". He looked and smiled. "Perfect" He said winking as I glared. I didn't hate Austin, we weren't enemys. I jus didn't like him, he ruined my highschool experience, not that I had much of one!

As we piled into Riker's SUV, Austin slid beside me in the very back even though there were three other seats beside me! I looked at him annoyed. He winking and said, "Ally, Riker is my best friend. Really, your Vanessa's sister, we have to walk down the aisle together, we should try to get along! We will practically see each other everyday.

I glared him and responded shortly, "So?". He laughed sarcastically and didn't respond. I noticed things about him. He seemed to look cute to me. Weird, right? It's because of him, I was highschools, dork, and little doll baby which everyone that they could play with.

I ignored the feeling and just watched out the window. I watched as the beach houses by, I groaned wishing I lived in this pretty place. Then I felt Austin tap on my shoulder.

I turned and felt him put his hand on my upper thigh and smile and say, "Ally you know we really should hookup sometime!". I opened my mouth as if to slap him, but only said, "AUSTIN, I told you I have a boyfriend!". I pushed his hand away, as he said, "I know you do, but have you ever heard of this thing called cheating!". I rolled my eyes.

I realized we had arrived at the beach. Yay! As I climbed out I took of my clothes and grabbed the suntan lotion.

"Damn Dawson, you look good in the bikini." Austin said, putting his hands on my ass. I turned and said, "Austin, you will not give up!". He shrugged and nodded. I laughed and ran out to the beach to be pounded by cold water, and waves.

After I was done with the water, I got one of the beach chairs, Vanessa had bought. I put the suntan lotion on, and watched Austin, as he climbed onto a buggy board. His hair was stuck to his face. He looked hotter than ever to me!

"Ally stop staring at Austin!" Vanessa said laughing punching me on the arm. "Well its hard not too!" I said under my breath.

AUSTINS POV

As the waves pounded me I looked back to shore, to see Ally staring at me. Her eyes would move away from my body. No matter how many times Ally said she didn't, I knew she wanted to hookup. I just knew it.

She finally stopped staring when Vanessa hit her on the arm when she noticed her unbreakable stare. I mean I was used to it, but from a girl as pretty as Ally? Hell no! She was a keeper!

I smiled at her but she didn't seem to notice.

Finally I came back to shore, to see Ally suntanning, exposing her body, getting whistles from guys walking by. I wanted to go punch their asses. Hmmph.

Ally finally opened her eyes to see me staring at her.

ALLYS POV

When I was finally done tanning I opened my eyes, and found Austin standing in front of me staring. "What?", I asked looking annoyed even though I liked it.

"Nothing you just look really sexy in that bikini!" Austin said winking. I could resist him any longer.

But I wouldn't show him that, it would make him think he had one me over. Nope I'm gonna win him over!

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. This chapter was really rushed because I am trying to update on three stories! SO yeah, please review!**

**THX.**


	3. Chapter 3: Authors note,IMPRNT!

**Okay, we have a bit of a problem. I am starstruck. I don't know what to do for the next chapter. I am trying to post one today. I don't know. Any suggestions? Please help!**

**Thx, 234! (Yeah, I changed my username!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sexy Beast

**Okay, so thanks to RossR5, I have a good idea! Thanks so much! And Kayleighsmommy16, I am going to use your idea for the next chapter! Thanks! :)**

**ALLYS POV**

I glanced up at and saw Vanessa, folding up her chair. "We are leaving?" I asked her not ready to go. "No, me and Riker are going someone for now, but we'll be back, before seven. You don't mind staying here with Austin, do you?" Vanessa said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, no I don't mind!" I answered truthfully. She smiled and ran up to catch up with Riker.

After a couple of minutes I noticed, Austin came back to shore, and was laying on a blanket beside my chair.

After sitting in the sun for more minutes, I decided to go in the water, because I felt like I was a egg in a frying pan. I

I stood up, and started to walk to the shore. I entered the cool, water not feeling like an egg anymore.

I walked out to the deeper part, until the water was at my neck. I looked and saw how peaceful it looked, no kids or anyone splashing around.

I swam out until, my feet wouldn't touch the bottom of the ocean anymore. I floated for a few seconds, until I felt, big and strong hands, wrap around my tiny waist.

As I went to scream, a hand clasped around my mouth. I instantly knew who it was. She turned around to see Austin laughing like crazy.

"Damn you, Austin, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Ally said splashing water onto his face, with what of her arms she could get, out of his strong grip. He wouldn't let her go. She tried and struggled to get free, but he wouldn't let her go.

After minutes of splashing, and not being able to get out of his grip, she turned directly towards him, only to have her, lips, inches, no centimeters away from his lips. She felt his breath hitting hers.

With out thinking, she pressed her lips against his. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck. He lifted her up, kissing her more hard. His tongue, forced its way into her mouth. She knew they were drawing attention, but she didn't care.

As the kiss lasted, Ally, finally she broke the kiss gasping for air. Austin let her go. He looked breathless.

"What was that?" He asked smiling. "I don't know, Austin, but its now what you think it was, it was just a little kiss!" Ally snapped feeling steamy. "Yeah, a tongue filled, five minute kiss!" Austin said, following her back to shore.

"Austin, this, is wrong, okay! I am dating-" Ally was cut off by Austin's voice. "Dallas, I know you dating damn DallASS." He said snickering at his remark.

"His name is not Ass, you beast!" Ally said punching his shoulder. "Sexy beast!" Austin said laughing.

Allys eye narrowed, searching his body up and down and instantly agreeing, he was a sexy beast. "Ally, are you looking for something?" Austin asked catching her attention. Ally rolled her eyes, and saw that Vanessa and Riker were now pulling up.

They silently walked to the car, neither saying a word about their, makeout, session, in the water.

As they arrived at the house, Ally and Austin, ran into the house. She ran to her room, and sat on her bed. She stared in the mirror. Realizing she still had her bikini, on. She put her bra and Panties on, when Austin walked in.

"Austin! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Ally asked putting her hands on her hips, not realizing she was half naked.

"Yeah, but I don't do it!" He snapped back, walking closer to her. "Clearly" Ally murmmed under her breath.

Austin walked so close, Ally had backed up and was almost on the bed. "We need to talk about what happened today, Austin said playing with Ally's brastrap. Ally blushed different shades of red.

Ally nodded as Austin, pressed his lips against hers, pushing her on the bed, so he was on top of, her. There was no denying their feelings now.

**So, what do you think? :) Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Worries, Sex and Thongs!

**Okay guys, I know its been forever since I have updated but my computer broke and I had to get a new one. I got a mac! Lol, but heres the new chapter hope you like it!**

**ALLY POV**

I woke up, and tried to roll over. I then realized Austin was in the bed. "Oh shit!" I said realizing what had happened. I had hooked up with Austin!

"Austin wake up!" I said punching his arm. I saw that I only had my bra and shorts on! I groaned and decided this couldn't happen again! I grabbed my t shirt off the floor, and woke Austin up.

He groaned and stretched out. "GET UP!" I whisper yelled at him. He jumped, and then said, "I thought you didn't like me?". "Austin, it was a one time thing. I like Dallas, and for your dissapointment, Dallas is coming!" I said smiling satisifeid.

"Wow, hookup with someone two times, then call your boyfriend over! That's totally normal, Ally!" Austin said getting up putting his shirt on. "Yeah, whatever, get out, NOW!" I said shoving him through through the mini hall to his room!

I sat on the bed worried knowing I shouldn't have. I didn't even like Austin like that! But it had already happened we just had to put it behind us!

My phone started to ring. I picked it seeing it was Dallas.

(**Bold Ally, **_Italize Dallas!)_

**Hello?**

_Hey babe! I should be in Beverly Hills in about a Hour and a half!_

**Really thats great! I can't wait to see you again! My sister is so excited to see you!**

_Yeah, well right back at her. I can't believe shes getting married already! Whats it like there?_

**Huge, this house is like a mansion, but I am sure we can share a room! **

_I hope so too but if not its still cool as long as we are close together! Well look I gotta go, I am about to board the plane! Love you!_

**Yeah, Love you too! Bye~**

_Bye,_

I hung up the phone, scared now. Yes, scared about everything, I had cheated on him, and I was scared Austin would say something about it.

I went downstairs, and ate.

AT 1 TWO HOURS BEFORE WEDDING

I heard the sound of a car outside, and knew it was Dallas. I ran outside and saw him getting his suitcases. "Dallas!" I screamed jumping at him, as he caught me. He hugged me and kissed me on the lips hard.

As I kissed him back, I heard, "Dallas, my brother!". Dallas turned away, and said, "Austin, I haven't seen you since highschool!" Dallas said as they did some fist thing. "So I hear you and little Miss. Not so popular are hooking up!" Austin said winking. I got a lump in my throat. Even though I could tell he was playing with me, it scared me.

"Yeah, she got to me! Shes also good in bed!" Dallas said whispering. "Oh yeah!" Austin said, making me send him a death stare.

After we got all his stuff in my room, me and him started kisssing like instantly! He lifted me onto the bed, stripping all my clothes off.

AFTER THE MISS YOU SEX

I looked at the time and saw it was time for the wedding. I was all dressed and pretty. As I walked down the aisle with Austin in my arm I tried to look happy.

After the ceremony things went by fast. I hated that I didn't have a good time like I wanted to. It was just frustrating not letting Austin and Dallas get to together.

IN ALLYS ROOM

As I changed into my pjs, Austin walking in again. "Hey sweetheart!" He said sarcastically! "Hey Austin!" I mocked back. "How nice, these little thongs, not trying to be rude, but putting them in your boyfriends suitcases doesn't look very good!" Austin said.

Instantly I became confused. I hadn't owned thongs! EW! And if I did I would as sure hell never put them in Dallases suitcase! What the hell?

I turned and saw Austin wasn't lying laying in Dallases socks, was a pair of lacy black thongs. I felt tears start to rush to my face, realizing what was happening!

I fell down to my knees as Austin comforted me. Dallas had cheated!


	6. Chapter 6: Bone breaker

_I think I am a terrible person, sorry it takes me soo long to update!_

_AUSTINS POV_

So, maybe I shouldn't have touched them underwear. They were not Allys and now I have a sobbing Ally in my arms. "Ally, babe it's okay!" I said hugging her. "Austin, no its not. He cheated! He was having sex with other girls!" She said wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said holding her more tightly. "I know, it's not your fault!" She said standing up. "What am I doing? Sobbing over a damn cheater?" She asked herself wiping her eyes and standing.

"What's going on in here?" Dallas asked looking angry. "What?" Ally asked. "What the hell is he doing on our bed in your standing between his legs?" Dallas said moving closer.

"Fuck off Dallas, I know why you never called me, I found them." Ally said pointing her finger at him. "So, what a pair of underwear what are you going to break up with me?" Dallas asked with a smirk on his face, that kind of pissed me off.

"Yeah, I am Dallas, okay and want to know something else. I kissed Austin, and had sex with him." Ally said, lying about the last time. When made out, that was it.

"Slut." Dallas said grabbing Ally's arm and twisting it causing her to let out a cry. "What The Fuck, back off dude!" I said grabbing Ally, and pushing Dallas back.

"Sit the fuck down, Moon." Dallas said shoving me. I felt anger building up inside for what he did to Ally. I punched him in the face, and he came charging back. I grabbed his hand before he could hit me and shoved him back.

"I am leaving this fucking crazy ass place." Dallas said grabbing his suitcase and walking out. I heard sobbing behind me. Ally was sitting on the bed, crying. "Ally I am so sorry, I just lost control." I said hugging her.

She nodded and hugged me back. She let me go, and kissed me hard on the mouth. I kissed her back almost instantly.

I didn't know what else to do. Besides she was single now, and there was no denying each others feeling.

"Austin, you know he will be back, its happened before." Ally said breaking the kiss.

"What do you mean its happened before?" I asked worried that he was a pyscho or crazy

"Well, about a year ago, I started dating him, and he got really mad one day, because I went to have lunch with another guy, and he was at the resturant, and he punched the guy in front of everyone, then we went to my dorm, he got really mad, and started punching, and slapping and twisting me." Ally said sobbing.

I bit my tongue. I was ready to go kill Dallas, for what he did to Ally.

"Ally, why didn't you ever tell anybody?" I asked pulling her close. "I was scared. He had been going to rehab, he had a drug problem." Ally said looking away from my face.

"He once, broke my arm, but I told everybody that I feel off my dad's latter when I was helping him that weekend. Everyone believed it. I was scared if I told, it would only make things worse!" Ally said.

I couldn't believe Dallas had broken her arm, and she wouldn't have told anyone. "Ally I could kill him right now." I said.

She smiled sadly and said, "They would put you in jail. He has problems they would think you were threatning the mental ill or something. I don't know, but I have lost Dallas, and I really don't need to lose you!" She said giving me a kiss.

"Yeah, okay, I won't do anything, I promise." I said kissing her back.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

I rolled over. I knew I didn't need to break my promise with Ally. She was right next to me. If I did anything to cause her to lose me she would hate me.

I decided, I had to do something to teach Dallas a lesson. I got out of bed, and put on some black jeans, black boots, black hoodie, and black leather gloves. I opened the door slowly so Ally wouldn't wake up.

As I exited the house I realized it was pouring down raining, but someone was about to get revenge.


	7. Chapter 7: Porshe

_Okay so thanks for the reviews, and here is the next chapter._

_Austin's Pov_

I got in my car. I started the engine quickly. I knew where Dallas would be. Before he had the whole, pantie incident, we talked. He was at the bar.

I walked into the bar getting suspicious looks. "May I get you something to drink?" A seductive blonde waitress asked.

"No, it's fine but have you seen a kind of tall, shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, flirty guy here?" I asked. "Yes, he's over there at the betting table." She said winking, as she motioned her hands to a table where Dallas sat surrounded by girls.

I walked over there and told a girl, to beat it. I sat in here spot right in front of Dallas. "Moon, what the hell are you doing here, shouldn't you be cuddling with your hoe?" Dallas asked.

"Huh, that's funny, because you were the one who had some girl's stanky thongs." Austin said as some of the girl made disgusted faces.

"That's right ladies, you don't wants to get his herpes now run along." Austin said as the girls ran off, looking disgusted.

"What the hell do you want Austin?" Dallas said taking a drink. "Look, Dallas, I am so damn sick and tired of you acting like you own this damn place. Why don't you pack your bags, and your thongs and get the FUCK out of this place. Because let me tell you Ally, seems a lot happier kissing me when she does you!" Austin said slamming his fist into the table.

"Shut the fuck up, you loud ass!" Dallas hissed as Austin drew attention. "Why?" Austin asked with a signature smirk on his face. "I think I know how to handle this," Austin said. He stood and walked out of the bar.

He saw the precious Porshe, sitting all glossy, and new. "What a shame?" Austin thought smiling. He took a stick and slammed it on the top.

The dent was terrible, he shattered the windows, slashed the tires, ripped the Dallas's precious leather seats that he adored so much. He kicked the side making it so you couldn't open the door. He smiled to himself.

Maybe DallASS, would think again, before he hurt his Ally.

_i know its really short! sorry!_


End file.
